Snow Day
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: The Equestria Girls are going to have fun in the snow outside. This story is rated M due to blood. Flames and bad reviews are not allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The temperature is going down and the rain has transferred into snow. It's a very cold outside at Canterlot. Snow is falling down and it's almost going to be 7:00 in the morning as a matter of fact. At Sunset's house, Sunset Shimmer is still falling asleep until her alarm clock goes off in which is 7:00 in the morning now and she got up in bed.

"It's cold outside right now" said Sunset Shimmer. "I better go take a look to see what happened"

She went to look out the window and saw snow covered in Canterlot and that's is the reason the temperature went down by the way.

"It's snowed this morning" said Sunset Shimmer. "I need to need to listen to the radio right now to see which school is closed due to snow"

"Several schools are closed due to snow day right now" said the radio DJ. "The schools that are closed are Tiny Tots, Canterlot Preschool, Crystal Prep, Canterlot University"

"Come on, say Canterlot High" said Sunset Shimmer.

"And Canterlot High" said the radio DJ.

"All right! Canterlot High is closed due to snow!" shout Sunset Shimmer.

She went downstairs and putting her winter clothes on as she is getting ready to go outside right now.

"Sunset, school is closed because of snow" said Sunset's mom. "We can have some hot cocoa after we had a good time on the snow"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will call my friends that Canterlot High is closed due to snow"

"Go call them right now" said Sunset's mom.

She brought her phone and calling her friends as they picked the phone to answered her.

"Girls, Canterlot High is closed because snow is here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I heard that, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We will have a good time outside today"

"Okay, girls, I will see you over there" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Bye, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer hangs up her phone and going outside to play in the snow. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Outside

Sunset Shimmer is now outside in a snowy day with her friends. They are going to talk about global cooling since the temperature went down as a matter of fact. Like Sunset Shimmer, all of her friends are wearing their winter clothes so they can be warm like everyone else does. They will have good time outside right now by the way.

"Hi, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Ready to have fun outside in the snow?"

"I sure am, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I see Kerry coming"

"Hi, girls" said Kerry. "I heard that all the schools are closed for the snow day today"

"Yes we know that, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Anyways, is the earth cooling right since the temperature is dropped?"

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Besides, global cooling was a conjecture during the 1970s of imminent cooling of the Earth's surface and atmosphere culminating in a period of extensive glaciation"

"Now I know it" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go play in the snow right now"

The girls are playing in the snow while Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle are making a snowman.

"Three snowballs have been made, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Do you have anything to put arms, nose and a face?"

"I sure do, Sunset" said Twilight. "I have sticks, a scarf, rocks, a hat and a carrot"

"Good choice, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's do that right now"

After that, they have finished a snowman and tells the girls to check it out.

"Girls, we build the snowman" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let's go see it, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Kerry.

They saw the snowman and they really like him as a matter of fact.

"That's a very happy snowman" said Sunset Shimmer. "Too bad that can't come to life"

"That is because he's made of snow" said Twilight. "He is the best snowman in Equestria"

Twilight and Sunset are still looking at the snowman right now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Global Warming

After Sunset Shimmer made a snowman out of snowballs, they saw a man trying to say the earth is warming. The Equestria Girls didn't like that man at all as a matter of fact. He will be taking away for bullying the girls by the way. They will have to keep an eye on that man right now so they have to be careful.

"Building a snowman was really great, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Twilight. "Besides, we are having fun on a snow outside by the way"

"We sure are, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now we need to keep an eye on a person saying that the earth is warming soon"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "We don't like that, do we, girls?"

"We sure don't, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw a man passing by and tells the girls that the earth is warming soon.

"The earth is cooling, girls" said the man.

"Sir, it's winter right now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Do you want the snow to melt?"

"Yes, I want them to melt" said the man. "The temperature will grow soon"

"Sir, we will get a heatwave soon" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, we really like global cooling"

"Sir, time to send you back to jail" said the police. "Kids, you are really good looking at your wearing clothes"

"Thank you, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can go now"

The police took the man back to jail and the girls are continuing having fun at the snow.

"That man is gone now, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can play snowballs now"

"Great idea, Sunset" said Twilight. "Let's go play"

They went to the backyard and Sunset and Twilight are having a snowball fight. Meanwhile, Sunset tells the rest of the girls right now.

"Girls, we are playing snowball fight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Do you want to join?"

"Sure, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The rest of the girls are now playing snowball fight with Sunset and Twilight. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. The Hearing

The man who said the global warming is now in the courthouse. Everyone went here to watch the trial and they will have to quiet at the court. The Equestria Girls are there as well as a matter of fact. The hearing will begin once the judge came to the courthouse by the way. The hearing will be also a success.

"You may now be seated" said the judge. "Welcome to the Canterlot courthouse for the hearing of this man who wants the earth to be global warming but the earth is cooling right now. Thank you"

"It is absolutely not a good thing to say the global warming as well" said the DA. "The hearing is now underway"

"This man who wants the earth to be global warming and wants the snow to be melted and having a heatwave" said the judge. "But we all love the snow and the temperature goes down"

"And the earth will be cooling as always do not the one that man said the earth is going to be global warming" said the DA. "The hearing is going a huge success right now"

"He will never say that global warming is coming by the way" said the judge. "That is not the right way to say that"

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "The trial will begin soon as a matter of fact"

"Yes, the trial will begin" said the judge. "Right now, that's the time we have for today"

After the hearing, everyone had left the courthouse except for the girls who are talking right now about that hearing.

"The hearing was great, girls" said Twilight. "Do you watched the hearing?"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "He is a very bad man"

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The trial will begin soon" said Twilight. "Let's go now, girls"

The girls left the courthouse and went back outside to have fun in the snow. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	5. The Trial Part 1

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still in the courthouse. The trial is going to be begin once as everyone takes their seat and the Equestria Girls are going to be there and they will have to be quiet during the trial as a matter of fact. It is against the rules at the courthouse as well.

"You may now be seated, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge. "Today, the trial begins with the man who wants the earth to be global warming and wants the snow to get milk"

"And he wants to get a heatwave as well by the way" said the DA. "It's the case of the global cooling as in Equestria vs. the man who wants the earth to have global warming"

"The bond is not yet set right now" said the judge. "We have get all of the recap of what happen as a matter of fact. Thank you"

"This man is a very mean person and hates snow as well" said the DA. "He will not be leaving the courthouse until the trial ends. Thank you"

"The trial is now officially underway with the opening arguments by the way" said the judge. "It is also going to be tough case as well"

"This man will have to stay here at the courthouse until the trial ends" said the DA. "Now let's begin with the opening arguments"

Later after the opening arguments, everybody had left the courthouse and the girls are now talking about the opening arguments as a matter of fact.

"The trial is now underway, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm not sure how long will he be in prison yet"

"We will have to wait and see, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, the case is going to be very strong as well"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The girls are now leaving the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. The Trial Part 2

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still in trial right now. Sci Twi is the witness of the trial as a matter of fact. The case is going to be strong right now as the trial continues. The Equestria Girls are there as well and they are being quiet like they always do during the court.

"Sci Twi, would you come to the stands please?" The DA asked.

"I sure am, sir" said Sci Twi. "I will go there and please save me, god"

"Ready for the judge to ask you questions, Sci Twi?" The bailiff asked.

"I sure am, sir" said Sci Twi. "Please save me, god"

"Ready to ask you a few questions, Sci Twi?" The judge asked.

"I am ready, sir" said Sci Twi.

"Okay, then, here we go" said the judge.

The judge had asked Sci Twi a few questions and she answered them. Later, the defense attorney came and asked Sci Twi about the global warming.

"Sci Twi, when did you hear about global warming?" The defense attorney asked.

"I don't know, he was mean and evil and he wants the snow to melt soon" said Sci Twi.

"Oh, I see that now" said the defense attorney. "He is mean to me as well by the way"

"Sci Twi, you should head back to your seat now" said the judge.

"Thank you, sir" said Sci Twi. "It was nice to talk to you"

Sci Twi went back to her seat with the rest of the girls and the trial continues. Later, everyone left the courthouse and the girls are talking about today's trial right now.

"So, Twilight, what have you learned about today's trial?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I have learned that the man wants the snow to melt and will be summer forever" said Sci Twi.

"Let's hope that won't happen, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sci Twi.

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. The Trial Part 3

The man who wants the wants the earth to be global warming is still on trial right now. Sunset Shimmer will be the next Equestria Girl to call out to the stand as a matter of fact. The rest of the girls are there watching the trial and they have to be silent like they usually do in the court by the way.

"Sunset Shimmer, please come to the stand" said the DA.

"Okay, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "Please save me, god"

"Sunset, the judge will be asking you a few questions right now" said the bailiff. "Ready to answer them?"

"Yes I am, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "Save me, god, please"

"Sunset Shimmer, I will ask you a few questions and you will have to answer them" said the judge. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, your honor" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, then, here we go" said the judge.

The judge asked Sunset Shimmer a few questions and she answered them. Later, the defense attorney came to talk to Sunset about the man who wants the earth to be global warming.

"Sunset, when did you see the man who wants the earth to be global warming?" The defense attorney asked.

"I saw him when I was building a snowman with Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, he is a very mean man right now"

"You better go back to your seat, Sunset" said the judge. "Your time has run out already"

"Okay, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice to have a little conversation"

Sunset Shimmer went back to her seat and the trial continues. A little later, everyone left the courthouse and the girls are talking about that trial for today right now.

"How was it, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"It was alright, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I just learned about that I saw him when we build a snowman while we're having fun in a snow"

"He is a very mean man, Sunset" said Twilight. "The case is going strong and it's Equestria vs. The man who wants the earth to be global warming"

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls have left the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. The Trial Part 4

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still in trial right now. Applejack and Rarity are going to be the next people to come up to the stands. Sunset Shimmer is now in her seat with the rest of the Equestria Girls and they will have to be quiet during the trial like they usually do as a matter of fact.

"Rarity and Applejack, come to the stand please" said the DA. "You two are the witnesses by the way"

"Yes we are, sir" said Applejack. "We are the witnesses"

"Applejack and Rarity, the judge is going to ask you a few questions" said the DA. "Think you can answer them?"

"I sure will, darling" said Rarity. "Please help us, god"

"Come on, Rarity, the judge will ask us a few questions" said Applejack.

"Okay, Applejack" said Rarity.

"You two will have to answer a few questions from me" said the judge. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir" said Applejack.

"All right, here we go" said the judge.

The judge asked Applejack and Rarity a few questions and they answered. Then, the defense attorney came and talk to Applejack and Rarity.

"Sir, we just saw the man who wants the earth to be global warming when we are going to do a snowball fight" said Applejack.

"Besides, he is a very strange man to us" said Rarity.

"Are you two a defense witnesses?" The defense attorney asked.

"We sure are" said Applejack. "We need to get back to our seat right now, Rarity"

"That is true, Applejack" said the judge. "You may go back to your seat"

Applejack and Rarity went back to their seat with the rest of the girls. Later, they are now talking about today's trial at the hall.

"How was it, Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"We told the judge that the man who wants the earth to be global warming is a very strange man and wants the snow to melt" said Applejack.

"All right, Applejack" said Twilight.

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and heading back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. The Trial Part 5

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still in trial right now. Rainbow Dash will be the next person to come to the stand and she is the witness as a matter of fact. Like the other witnesses, the judge will ask Rainbow Dash a few questions and she will answer them. The rest of Equestria Girls are there as well and they had to be quiet during the court.

"Rainbow Dash, would you come to the stands, please?" The DA asked.

"I sure will, sir" said Rainbow Dash. "I am the witness by the way"

"Rainbow, the judge will be asking you a few questions right now" said the bailiff. "Ready to answer them?"

"I sure will, sir" said Rainbow Dash. "Please, help me, god"

"Rainbow, I will ask you a few questions and you will need to answer" said the judge.

"Ready, sir" said Rainbow Dash. "Save me, god"

"Here we go now" said the judge.

The judge asked Rainbow Dash a few questions and she answered. The defense attorney came and talk to Rainbow Dash about the man who wants the earth to be global warming.

"When did you see a man who wants the earth to be global warming?" The defense attorney asked.

"When Applejack and I went sledding" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, I never been sledding for a while"

"I see that, Rainbow" said the defense attorney.

"Rainbow, you should go back to your seat now" said the judge.

"Okay, thank you, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

She went back to her seat with the rest of the girls. Later, everyone left the courthouse and the girls are talking about today's trial right now.

"The case is going very strong, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, I already answered a few questions from the judge"

"It is going strong, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We don't know the length of him going to prison yet"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. The Trial Part 6

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still in trial right now. The murdered will be the next person to come to the stands. The case is going strong right now as a matter of fact. The Equestria Girls are there as well and they must be quiet during the trial like they usually do during the court.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "The case of the man who wants the earth to be global warming is going very strong right now"

"The murderer would you please come to the stands, please?" The DA asked.

"I sure will, sir" said the murderer. "Please help me, god"

"The judge will be asking you a few questions" said the bailiff. "Are you ready to answered them?"  
"Yes I am, sir' said the murdered. "Please save me, god"

"Sir, I will ask you a few questions and you will need to answer them" said the judge.

"I sure am, sir" said the murderer.

"Alright, here we go now" said the judge.

The judge asked the murderer a few questions and he answered them. Later, the defense attorney came and talk to the murderer.

"Have you ever seen a man who wants the earth to be global warming?" The defense attorney asked.

"No I haven't, sir" said the murderer. "I was going to murderer his wife and I never did"

"How come?' The defense attorney asked.

"He wouldn't let me is why" said the murderer.

"You should get back to your seat now" said the judge.

"Thank you, sir" said the murderer.

Later, everyone left the courthouse and the girls are at the hall talking about today's trial. They will be leaving in a few minutes by the way.

"The trial is going very strong, girls" said Twilight. "And the case is going strong as well as a matter of fact"

"That is true, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. The Trial Part 7

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still in trial right now. The case is already going strong right now. The kidnapper will be the next witness to come to the stands and the judge will ask him a few questions. The Equestria Girls are also there as well and they are being quiet at the court during the trial as a matter of fact.

"The kidnapper, please come to the stands" said the DA.

"Alright, sir" said the kidnapper. "Save me, god"

"Remember, the judge will ask you a few questions and then you will need to answer them" said the bailiff. "Are you ready for that?"

"I am ready, sir" said the kidnapper. "Please help me, god"

"Ready to answer a few questions that I ask you?" The judge asked.

"Yes I am, sir" said the kidnapper. "I will do my best to answer your questions"

"Very well then" said the judge. "Here we go"

The judge asked a few questions to the kidnapper and he answered. The defense attorney is now to going to talk about the man who wants the earth to be global warming.

"Have you ever heard about a man wants the earth to be global warming?" The defense attorney asked.

"No I haven't, sir" said the kidnapper. "Besides, I can't kidnap his wife since he doesn't let me to do it"

"I don't think you do that" said the judge. "By the way, your time has run out and you should go back to your seat now"

"Thank you, sir" said the kidnapper. "It was nice to talk to you"

The kidnapper went back to his seat and the trial continues. After that, everyone left the courthouse and the girls are talking about the trial for today.

"The trial went really strong, girls" said Twilight. "We were really quiet during it"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go home now"

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. The Trial Part 8

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still in trial right now. This is a long trial right now and thief will be the next witness to came to the stands. The case is also going strong as a matter of fact. The Equestria Girls are at the courthouse as well and they are being quiet like they usually do during the trial.

"The thief, please come to the stands" said the DA.

"Alright, sir" said the thief. "Help me, god"

"The judge will ask you a few questions and you will answer them" said the bailiff.

"Yes, I will remember that" said the thief. "Please save me, god"

"Get ready because I will ask you a few questions right now" said the judge.

"Okay, sir" said the thief. "I will answer them"

"Here we go now" said the judge.

The judge asked the thief a few questions and he answered them. The defense attorney came and talk to the thief about the man who wants the earth to be global warming.

"When did you hear about the man wants the earth to be global warming?" The defense attorney asked.

"I never heard him before" said the thief. "Besides, I can't steal his TV since the door is locked from his house"

"You can back to your seat if you like" said the judge.

"Okay, sir" said the thief. "It was to talk to you by the way"

The thief went back to his seat and the trial continues. Later, everyone except for the girls left the courthouse while the girls are talking about today's trial right now.

"This is a long trial, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "It is going really strong as a matter of fact"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "It is a long trial"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Same here, darling" said Rarity. "Let's all go home now"

"Okay, Rarity" said Twilight.

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. The Trial Part 9

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still on trial right now. The trial is going to end with a closing arguments after all the witnesses came to the stands. The case went very strong as a matter of fact. The bond will be set before he goes to prison as a matter of fact. The Equestria Girls are there as well and they are being quiet during the trial.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "We will now end our trial with a closing argument"

"During the opening argument, sir, he was not guilty" said the DA.

"He was and now he is guilty" said the judge. "The length to stay in prison will be set in a few minutes by the way"

"So does the bond, sir" said the DA.

"I'm not sure about that" said the judge. "It is because he didn't pay his taxes and wants the snow to be melt forever"

"We really don't like him" said the DA. "He is now guilty since he did something bad"

"Yes he is, sir" said the judge. "Besides, he will never say that the global warming is coming or else that snow will melt"

"Besides, the prison bus is coming to pick him up" said the DA. "He will go there when the trial is finished"

"He has put his winter clothes on since is snowing right now" said the judge. "Besides, it is cold outside"

"That is why we have our winter clothes on, sir" said the DA. "We really like to have snow here in Equestria"

Later, the girls are now talking about the closing arguments since he is getting ready to go to prison as in the man who wants the earth to be global warming as a matter of fact.

"He is guilty now, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"He is getting ready to go to prison soon" said Twilight. "We will see the length to stay in prison soon"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The man who wants the earth to be global warming will be heading to prison in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. The Trial Part 10

The trial is almost going to end soon. The man who wants the earth to be global warming is almost getting ready to go to prison. The case was a huge success and the closing arguments have come to an end. The Equestria Girls are there at the court as well and they are being quiet right now since it's the trial is still going on.

"We are now getting ready to send this man to prison for 2 years" said the judge. "The bus is waiting for him now"

"But first, we need to make sure if he is guilty or not" said the DA.

They are review to see if he is guilty or not. In fact, he is guilty. He is going to lose $15,000 to the DA in which he did and getting ready to served prison for 2 years.

"He did it, sir" said the DA. "The man did want the earth to be global warming and wants the snow to be melted. Thank you."

"I have to agree with you" said the judge. "Give the $15,000 to the DA"

"I will?" The man asked.

"Yes, please" said the judge.

The man gave the $15,000 bond to the DA and putting his winter clothes on as he's going to the prison bus.

"Have a great day in prison, sir" said the DA.

He went to the prison bus and the bus leaves the courthouse. Later, everyone is leaving the courthouse except for the girls who are talking about the man is going to prison right now.

"He is guilty now and going to prison" said Rainbow Dash. "He will be staying there for 2 years as a matter of fact"

"He sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Twilight, can we have fun in the snow now?" Applejack asked.

"We sure can, Applejack" said Twilight. "Let's go outside now"

The girls left the courthouse and went outside to have fun in the snow. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Prison

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is now in prison. He will be beaten by one of his cellmates and the cops will be taking care of that by the way. Beat up in prison is violating the rules as a matter of fact. He will be staying in prison for about 2 years and will not escape.

"Here we are, sir" said the police. "You are here in prison"

"Will I stay there for 2 years?" The man asked.

"Yes you do, sir" said the police.

He sent them in there and locks there and he will not be escaping there and locked up for 2 years.

"What are you doing here?" His cellmate asked.

"Nothing, I just came here for 2 years" said the man.

"You need to get out of here right now" said his cellmate.

He is beating up the man and the police saw him doing and tries to stop him as a matter of fact.

"You leave him alone right now!" The police yelled at him.

"Why should I do that, sir?" His cellmate asked.

"That is against the rules" said the police.

They stopped him from punching and took his back from his seat.

"No more beating up, please" said the police.

Later, the Equestria Girls are now outside having some fun in the snow as a matter of fact.

"Having fun in the snow is a great idea, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Besides, I will go with Applejack and Sunset to have fun in the sled"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I don't know how to make ice so I can play hockey"

"There is a frozen lake, Rainbow" said Fluttershy. "Pinkie Pie and I are going to make snow angels as a matter of fact"

"Have fun doing it, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, Rainbow" said Fluttershy. "It is nice that I look for the frozen lake so you can set up hockey"

"Okay, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash.

The rest of the girls are having a good time in the snow. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	16. Killed in Prison

The man who wants the earth to be global warming is still in prison right now. He is going to be killed in there as a matter of fact. The security guards are going to watch the cellmates so they won't do anything bad by the way. All the cellmates are locked in prison right now so they had to stay in there.

"Now let's keep an eye on that man right now so they don't kill him" said the security guard #1.

"You got it, sir" said the security guard #2.

While they are watching them on the monitor, one of the cellmates are brought the knife and escaped attacking the man who wants the earth to be global warming with it and the security guards stopped him and checking on the man right now.

"Sir, is he alive?" The police asked.

"He is dead, already" said one of the security guards. "That cellmate is now to be charged with murdered as a matter of fact"

"That is true, sir" said the police. "He will be remembered by the way"

"Yes he will" said one of the security guards.

Outside, the Equestria Girls are having fun in the snow right now and they are having a good time in the snow as a matter of fact.

"Did you find the ice rink for the hockey, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I did, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "It's located by the lake"

"Let Rainbow Dash to thank you for finding it" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "It's not that far away from here by the way"

"That is true, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We will need to register for the Wondercolts gymnastics team when we come back to school from the holidays"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Besides, gymnastics is a great sport for us"

"Even Kerry is going to be there as well" said Twilight.

"That's right, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

The girls are continuing having fun in the snow. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	17. Another Trial Part 1

One of the cellmates from prison is now back at the courthouse for another trial. This time he killed the global warming man. He will be not allowed to leave the courthouse until another trial ends as a matter of fact. Everyone are there right now and they are being quiet like they usually do during the trial by the way.

"Everyone have a seat" said the judge. "We are now getting ready for the hearing. Thank you"

"This man killed the global warming man" said the DA. "He has to stay here until the trial ends"

"That is true, sir" said the judge. "The cellmate is now back from the prison to have a trial for killing a global warming man"

"Yes he is, sir" said the DA. "The hearing is already underway"

"We will extend him in prison soon" said the judge. "Besides, the global warming is already dead"

"Our thoughts and prayers for him and his family" said the DA. "He shouldn't kill anybody in prison as a matter of fact"

"Yes and that is very bad for us as well" said the judge. "It's going to be another trial for that man right now"

"Besides, that's all the opening arguments for today" said the judge. "And we all did the hearing as well"

Everyone are now leaving and the Equestria Girls are talking about the opening arguments and the eharing right now.

"Well, the opening arguments and the hearing were strong, girls" said Twilight.

"I agreed with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That is sad that global warming man has been killed" said Rainbow Dash. "Can we go back outside to have in the snow?"

"Sure we can, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's go over there"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went outside to have fun in the snow. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Another Trial Part 2

The cellmate who killed the global warming man is still in trial right now. The opening arguments was a huge success as a matter of fact. It is now time to continue the trial for the case of Equestria vs. the cellmate. Everybody are at the courthouse which includes the Equestria Girls and they are being quiet like they always do during the trial.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "The case of Equestria vs. the cellmate is now underway"

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "This man had killed the global warming man with a knife at prison"

"He will never do that again" said the judge. "Besides, it is very bad to killed people with a knife at prison as a matter of fact"

"This is an opening argument right now" said the DA. "The blood is clean off after he killed the global warming man by the way"

"Let's hope it won't happened at prison again" said the judge.

"I hope not, sir" said the DA. "I didn't like how he killed someone in prison by the way"

"Neither do I" said the judge. "It really scares me as well"

"Besides, our family are protecting at each other right" said the DA.

"They sure are" said the judge. "I hope he won't kill me during the trial"

"Same here" said the DA. "I don't want him to take my life away"

"Well, that is going to do for today" said the judge. "And this man is not guilty I should say"

Everybody are leaving the courthouse except for the girls who are talking about today's trial right now.

"The opening arguments was a success" said Twilight. "Besides, he is not guilty right now"

"I have to agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "That man is really mean is scary"

"That is right, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I'm not sure if the trial is long"

"We'll have to see, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's go home now"

The girls left the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	19. Another Trial Part 3

The man who killed the global warming man with a knife is still in trial right now. The biker will be first person to come up in the stands as a matter of fact. He will answer the questions that the judge asked and will go back to his seat when he is done. The Equestria Girls are also there as well and they are being quiet during the court.

"The biker, please come to the stands" said the DA.

"Okay, sir" said the biker. "Please help me, god"

"Ready to answers the question from the judge?" The bailiff asked.

"Yes I am, sir" said the biker. "Save me, god"

"I will now ask you a few questions and you will need to answer" said the judge. "Are you ready?"

"Yes and please, god, save me" said the biker.

"All right, here we go now" said the judge.

The judge asked a biker a few questions and he answered them. The defense attorney came to the courthouse and talk to the biker.

"When did you see someone getting killed in prison?" The defense attorney asked.

"I don't know, I was at home by then" said the biker. "As a matter of fact, I never killed people at home"

"Your time is running out, sir" said the judge. "You should go back to your seat already"

"Okay, sir" said the biker. "It was nice to chat with you"

He went back to his seat and the trial continues. Later, everyone is leaving the courthouse except for the girls are talking about today's trial at the hall right now.

"It was a tough day for the biker today, girls" said Twilight. "He was nervous that could kill someone at home by the way"

"It is very creepy for us" said Fluttershy. "Besides, I don't like him at all"  
"It's going to be alright, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We can go home now"

"Okay, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Another Trial Part 4

The man who killed the global warming man is still in trial right now. He is staying at the courthouse until the trial is over. The case is doing good so far as a matter of fact. He already returned to the courthouse from prison. Everyone are also there as well in which includes the Equestria Girls and they are being quiet like they usually do during the trial.

"The kidnapper, you're the next witness to come to the stands" said the DA.

"Remember, the judge will ask you a few questions and you will answer them" said the bailiff.

"Okay, sir" said the kidnapper. "Please save my life, god"

"Thank you, sir" said the bailiff. "It's nice to see you saying that"

"Sir, just remember, I will ask you the questions and will need to answer" said the judge. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir" said the kidnapper.

"All right, here we go" said the judge.

The judge asked the kidnapper a few questions and he answered them. Then, the defense attorney came to the courthouse and talk to the kidnapper.

"You never have murdered to anybody, sir?" The defense attorney asked.

"No I haven't" said the kidnapper. "Besides, I only kidnapped people and that's it"

"When did you do that?" The defense attorney asked.

"I have no idea, sir" said the kidnapper. "I wasn't in prison by then"

"That is a tough question for the defense attorney, sir" said the judge. "In fact, you should go back to your seat since your time is running out"

"Okay, sir" said the kidnapper.

The kidnapper went back to his seat and the trial goes on. A little later, everyone left the courthouse except for the girls who are talking about today's trial at the hall.

"That was a tough question for the defense attorney, girls" said Twilight.

"Same here, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, the case is going strong right now"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We better get going since it's time for us to go home"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Another Trial Part 5

The man who killed the global warming man is still in trial right now. He is going to be in the electric chair and electrocuted to death. The closing arguments will begin soon and the case is going strong as well. Everyone are also there as well as the Equestria Girls and they are being quiet as they usually do during the trial.

"We are now coming to an end our trial with a closing arguments" said the judge. "You may be seated now"

"He will no longer being killed anybody again" said the DA. "Besides, we got the electric chair so he can be electrocuted to death as a matter of fact"

"Besides, he is guilty now" said the judge. "This is closing argument that we can sent him in the electric chair"

"I agree with you, sir" said the DA. "This man is very mean and creepy and always kill people in prison as well"

"That is true, sir" said the judge. "This electric chair will be taking his life"

"Let's put him up right now" said the DA. "Everyone, go outside because it's danger in here"

They all went outside and the DA turns on the electric chair as the man sat in it. Then, the man is electrocuted to death and everyone went back inside the courthouse.

"He is death now" said the DA. "He will be missed by the way"

"I agree with you" said the judge. "We will now end the trial. Case closed"

Everyone are now leaving the courthouse except for the girls who are talking about the closing arguments right now.

"He is dead, girls" said Twilight. "He died from electrocuting with the electric chair"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Applejack. "Besides, he is going to be missed as well"

"Yes he will, Applejack" said Twilight. "Thank goodness, we went outside since it's danger when he's electrocuted"

"Can we leave the courthouse now, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure can, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's go now"

The girls are now leaving the courthouse and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	22. The Funeral

The cellmate who killed the global warming man is now going to be buried at the cemetery. He will be missed as a matter of fact. He is already in the casket since the global warming man is already buried in a different cemetery by the way. Everyone are heading there which includes the Equestria Girls and they are going to be quiet.

"Here we are, girls" said Twilight. "The cemetery where the cellmate will be buried at"

"I hope the funeral will be a success, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Now we will need to be quiet during the funeral"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes the priest now"

They saw the priest entering the cemetery and the burying to that cellmate is now starting.

"Welcome to the cemetery, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest. "You may be seated now.

Everyone are now taking their seat as the casket is taking to the tomb as they are getting ready to be buried.

"We will say the final words to the cellmate who killed the global warming man" said the priest. "Lord be with you and with your spirit"

Everyone are saying with the priest as the casket is going down as they are burying it with dirt. Later, the dirt is now at the top and the grass is covering it and putting some flowers so he will be missed.

"The burying of the cellmate has now come to an end" said the priest. "He will be missed"

Everyone are now leaving and the girls are heading back home in the car.

"He is gone now, girls" said Twilight. "It is sad that he died at the courthouse in the electric chair"

"That was a good thing that we were inside, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, we never had a funeral in the snow"

"Therefore, we are wearing our winter clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure are, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls are now home and went inside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Snowboarding

The man who killed the global warming man is now in hades. He will stay there for good and won't go anywhere as a matter of fact. The devil would not let the man to escape from the cage. He will be heading to the cage and locked him up by the way. The devil will now look at the man.

"Where am I?" The man asked.

"You are in hades, man" said the devil.

"I can't stay in here" said the man. "I want to stay with my family"

The devil took him to the cage and locks him up and won't be escaping anytime soon.

"You are staying in hades forever" said the devil.

"Help me, please" said the man. "Get me out of the cage"

"No can do" said the devil. "You are locked up for good"

"Help, anyone" said the man.

Later, the Equestria Girls are now playing outside in the snow as Twilight and Sunset Shimmer already made a snowman.

"Twilight, do you have a snowboard?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure did, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I will give it to you"

She gave the snowboard to Rainbow Dash and went to a big hill.

"Have fun at snowboarding, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"I sure will, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

She went on top of the hill and start snowboarding.

"Great job at snowboarding, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"Thank you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

She went snowboarding all the way down the hill and finished snowboard as the girls cheered for her.

"Great snowboarding, Rainbow" said Applejack.

"Thank you, girls" said Rainbow Dash. "It was a great idea to go snowboarding as a matter of fact"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Applejack. "Besides, sledding down the hill was a great idea for us"

"Okay, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like the snowboard"

"I know you like it, Rainbow" said Applejack. "I never done snowboarding before"

"It is tough, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "Snowboarding is awesome, by the way"

The girls are continuing playing in the snow outside. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	24. The Snowstorm

The Equestria Girls are having a lot of fun in the snow. Rainbow Dash did a good job at snowboarding as her friends cheered for her. They are getting ready to go back home as the snowstorm is coming to Canterlot as a matter of fact. They will be trying to get home as fast as they can before the snowstorm comes.

"We better get going, girls" said Twilight. "The snowstorm is coming to Canterlot"

"Yes, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "The snowstorm is a scary one"

"Let's go now" said Twilight.

The girls went home safely and the snowstorm just came to Canterlot and they are inside and the doors are officially locked.

"We're home, mom" said Twilight.

"Good, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "That snowstorm is going badly right now"

"That is why we came home before the storm comes, mom" said Twilight. "I brought my friends my friends with me"

"That is nice of them, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Did you bring Kerry as well?"

"I sure did, mom" said Twilight. "Here she comes now"

They saw Kerry going downstairs and talk to the girls and Twilight Velvet.

"Hey, girls" said Kerry. "I heard that the snowstorm is going bad at Canterlot"

"We are at my house to be safe, Kerry" said Twilight. "Besides, why don't we have some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, Twilight" said Kerry. "Twilight Velvet, will you make some hot chocolate for us?"

"I sure will, Kerry" said Twilight Velvet. "Besides, I am good at making hot chocolate"

She went to the kitchen and start making some hot chocolate. After that, she gave them to the girls and starts drinking them.

"That is a good hot chocolate, Twilight Velvet" said Rainbow Dash.

"My pleasure, Rainbow" said Twilight Velvet. "That's what we usually drink after we went outside to play in the snow"

"That is true, Twilight Velvet" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm so happy that we're safe at Twilight's house"

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We can stay here for a while"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls, Kerry and Twilight's family are staying at Twilight's house during a snowstorm. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	25. The Cop in a Snowstorm

The Equestria Girls are still inside Twilight's house right now due to a snowstorm. They are going to stay there until the snowstorm passed by. They hope that the snowstorm will be soon as a matter of fact. They are not going to stay here until the storms is over since it's very bad outside. Let's hope that they stay at Twilight's house.

"That snowstorm looks bad, mom" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Besides, we have to stay inside the house"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "Girls, did you drank all the hot chocolate?"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We can all now be relaxed for a while"

While they relaxed, they saw a cop being attacked by the snowstorm and the ambulance picked him up and went to the hospital.

"That snowstorm hits the cop, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is very bad, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I hope he's alright"

"We'll see about that, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We aren't outside though"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's watch TV right now"

Twilight turns on the TV and the news is now on.

"In today's news, the cop was killed on a snowstorm in which he was pronounced dead at the hospital" said the news anchor. "He is a victim of the snowstorm as a matter of fact"

"That is sad that the snowstorm took that cop's life" said Twilight. "He will be missed by the way"

"Same here, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, we have a chimney and your mom put some logs and set them on fire"

"That way we can be warm, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I don't want my house to stay cold"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We are still inside the house since the snowstorm is still going on right now"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Can we relax now?"

"We sure can, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We are having a good time at your house"

The girls are now being relaxed at Twilight's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Dying at the Hospital

The cop is being attacked in the snow and is heading to the hospital. He is hurt badly right now and the doctors are going to retrieve him as a matter of fact. The snowstorm is still going on and the Equestria Girls are inside the house as well. They will still stay there until the snowstorm is officially over.

"That is a bad snowstorm, girls" said Twilight. "I wish the cop is okay soon"

"We will see, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "We are still in the house right now until the snowstorm ends"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "Besides, I really hate that snowstorm"

"Same here, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Let's watch the TV to see what happened"

At the hospital, the doctors going to retreat the cop to keep him alive. They are going to make sure if he is still breathing.

"Doctor, is he alive?" The nurse asked.

"I will check, ma'am" said the doctor.

The doctor saw that the cop isn't breathing anymore since he is dead now.

"Ma'am, he is dead" said the doctor. "The operation isn't a success anymore"

"The cop will be missed" said the nurse.

Back at Twilight's house, Twilight and her friends are watching TV to see what happened to that cop.

"It is confirmed that the cop has died at the hospital today" said the news anchor. "He was being attacked in the snowstorm earlier today and he will be missed"

"That is sad that the cop has died, mom" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "He will be missed as well"

"That is true, mom" said Twilight. "I hope that the snowstorm will be over soon"

"I hope so too, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "You girls are still in my house as well"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Rainbow Dash. "We can stay here until the snowstorm ends"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Twilight. "It's going to be a while until the snowstorm stops"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's stay here for a little longer"

The girls are being patient for the snowstorm to end. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. The Snowstorm Ends

The Snowstorm at Canterlot High is going to end soon. The Equestria Girls are still at Twilight's house right now. They are going to leave once the snowstorm has ended. They were patient during the snowstorm by the way. It was sad that the cop was killed during the storm as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the girls are going home with their family.

"Well, mom, the snowstorm is going to end soon" said Twilight.

"It sure will, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "It was a long snowstorm and your friends stayed here for a while"

"I agree with you, mom" said Twilight. "Besides, that hot chocolate is very delicious"

"I made them, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "I'm very happy that you like them"

"Girls, thank you for being patient to stay away from the snowstorm" said Twilight.

"Anytime, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw the snowstorm ended outside and Twilight's friends are now heading home.

"See you tomorrow, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"Bye, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight, it's time for your shower" said Twilight Velvet.

Twilight went to the bathroom, locked the door, turned on the water and went into the shower.

"Our daughter is taking a shower right now" said Night Light.

"She sure is" said Twilight Velvet. "That snowstorm was really bad"

"It sure was" said Night Light. "I'm glad that the snowstorm is over now"

"And Twilight's friends went home already" said Twilight Velvet. "It is getting late already"

"That is true, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light.

After a while, they Twilight came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure that your teeth are clean, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight.

Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and heading to her room.

"Going to bed, already?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"I sure am, mom" said Twilight.

"Okay, good night, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Good night, mom" said Twilight.

"She is fast asleep, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet.

"We should do the same thing" said Night Light.

They went to bed and falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. A Dead Person

Next morning, Twilight is now getting up in her bed and brushing her teeth. She is getting ready to go outside for the aftermath of the snowstorm with her friends as a matter of fact. They are going to make sure if there's any damage or any people killed during the storm. Let's hope that Twilight and her friends will find a damage or a dead person.

"Morning, mom" said Twilight.

"Morning, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Did you brush your teeth already?"

"I sure did, mom" said Twilight. "That was a bad snowstorm yesterday"

"It sure was, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Go have breakfast now"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

After breakfast, she went to put her winter clothes and going outside with her friends.

"Where are you going, Twilight?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"I am going outside to see if there's any damage or dead people after that snowstorm, mom" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "You be careful now"

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight.

"Ready to go, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure am, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Come on"

The girls left Twilight's house and walking around in Canterlot. Over there, they saw an old bookstore been destroyed and a dead drunk person is in there.

"Look, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "I see a dead drunk person"

"That is very sad that the snowstorm took his life away" said Twilight. "Besides, we shouldn't go outside when a snowstorm comes"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "That was an awful snowstorm as well by the way"

"That's true, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We stayed at my house during the storm and you girls left when the storm ends"

"We would get killed if we went outside during the snowstorm" said Rainbow Dash.

"But we didn't, Rainbow" said Twilight. "The casket will take that dead drunk away"

"I see a hearse now, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw a bunch of people putting a dead drunk person in the casket, putting in the hearse and it leaves an old bookstore.

"He's gone now" said Twilight. "Let's keep walking.

The girls are now leaving the bookstore. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. A Dead Dog

The Equestria Girls are walking around in Canterlot to see if there's any more damage or deaths people or animals. They already saw a dead drunk person at an old library park as a matter of fact. They are now going to keep an eye on more dead people and animals. Let's hope that they found some more of dead people and animals.

"That was sad that a drunk man was dead at an old library" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We are looking around to see if there's more dead people or any damages of a building"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Besides, we are looking around in Canterlot right now"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's keep walking"

As they are walking, they saw a dead dog at the park.

"Look, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "There is a dead dog at the park"

"That is sad" said Twilight. "She was stuck at the park during the storm"

"She sure was, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "We are not sure if animals can go to the cemetary"

"They can, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Here comes the owner of that dog"

"Where is my dog?" The dog owner asked. "Have you seen her?"

"She is dead, ma'am" said Fluttershy. "She was stuck at the park during the snowstorm"

"Oh, dear" said the dog owner. "I'm going to miss you and that storm took your life away"

"Calm down, ma'am" said Twilight. "She is going to be buried at the cemetery soon"

"Thanks, Twilight" said the dog owner. "You are very kindness"

"Anytime, ma'am" said Twilight. "Besides, it is going to be alright"

"Okay, Twilight" said the dog owner. "I am going to miss you for good"

The dog owner took that dead dog away and the girls are now leaving the park.

"Poor dog owner" said Fluttershy. "The snowstorm took her life away"

"That was sad, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "It is going to be okay now"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Let's keep walking now"

The girls are walking are more to see if there's more damage buildings. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Another Funeral

The dead dog is going to be buried at the cemetery. The Equestria Girls are also going to be there as well. They are going to bury the casket when it goes down as a matter of fact. The dog will be going to heaven peacefully. Let's hope the funeral for that dog will be going well as everyone are there for it.

"Here we are, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The funeral for that dog who died at the park"

"It's held at the cemetery" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, the funeral will be going well"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes the casket now"

They saw a hearse arriving at the cemetery and brought out the casket.

"They're bringing the casket here, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure are, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes the priest"

They saw the priest enters the cemetery and everyone are taking their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the funeral of the dog who died at the park" said the priest. "You may be seated"

The funeral is now underway. Later on, the tomb of the dog is now set and they put the casket over there as well.

"A lord be with you" said the priest.

"And also with your spirit" said everyone else.

The priest and everyone are repeating a few times while the casket went down as they are burying the dog. Later, the dirt is now on top and covers it with grass.

"We like to thank you for coming today's funeral service" said the priest. "Please drive home safely"

Everyone are leaving the cemetery except for the girls who are talking about today's funeral right now.

"Today's funeral went well" said Sunset Shimmer. "That was sad when the dog died in a park"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, we have to go home now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go now"

The girls are now leaving the cemetery and heading back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Another Snowstorm

After a burial of a dead dog, the snowstorm is returning to Canterlot High. Everyone are going to get home fast which including the Equestria Girls. They don't want to stay in the snowstorm as a matter of fact. It is safe to stay at home as well. Let's hope that everyone will get home safe before the snowstorm comes.

"We better get going, girls" said Twilight. "The snowstorm is coming to Canterlot"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We can come to my house"

"Let's go there" said Twilight.

They went inside Rainbow Dash's house and the snowstorm came to Canterlot in time.

"We are inside the house now" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope we will be alright"

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Here comes my parents" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Rainbow Dash's mom. "I didn't know you came before the storm comes"

"We did, mom" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, it is an awful storm and we came in here before the storm"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Rainbow Dash's mom. "We are safe inside the house by the way"

"We sure are, mom" said Rainbow Dash. "It is also cold outside as well"

"It is, Rainbow" said Rainbow Dash's mom. "We don't even like the snowstorm at all"

"I agree with you, mom" said Rainbow Dash. "Do you have any hot chocolate?"

"I sure do, Rainbow" said Rainbow Dash's mom. "I am going to make some"

She went to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate for the girls. Later, she gave the cups of hot chocolate to the girls and they drank them.

"That looks delicious, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like hot chocolate"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Twilight. "That will keep us to stay warm in the winter"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We can have some again one day"

"We sure can, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We can stay here until the snowstorm ends"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are staying at Rainbow Dash's house until the snowstorm ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. A Dead Fireman

The next day, the snowstorm has now ended and the Equestria Girls are awaking up from bed. They went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Then, they put on their regular clothes and went to the dining room to have breakfast. They are going outside to see if there's more dead people after that terrible snowstorm as a matter of fact.

"Breakfast is ready, girls" said Rainbow Dash's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

They went downstairs and having their breakfast. Later, they put on their winter clothes to go outside.

"Where are you going, Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash's mom.

"We are going outside to see if there's any dead people across the city" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Rainbow Dash's mom. "Be careful now"

"I sure will, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls left Rainbow Dash's house and went outside.

"Ready to go walk around in Canterlot High, girls?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure am, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Let's go now"

They went to an old library and saw a dead fireman.

"Twilight, look" said Fluttershy. "There's a dead fireman at the library"

"He was stuck in there during the snowstorm" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Besides, we can't stay outside during the winter storm"

"We would be killed as well" said Twilight. "Here comes the casket now"

They saw a hearse came to the old library, took out the casket, putting the dead fireman in it and put it on the hearse and leaves the old library.

"He is gone now, girls" said Twilight. "That is sad the fireman was dead during the snowstorm"

"It sure was, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Good thing we stayed at Rainbow Dash's house during the storm"

"That is true, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "The hot chocolate was very delicious as well"

"Yes indeed, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "That fireman will be missed as well"

"He will be, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We have to go now"

"Okay, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Let's go now"

The girls are now leaving the old library. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Fireman's Funeral

Everyone are now heading to the cemetery for the burial of a dead fireman. A fireman was dead at the old library, of course. The Equestria Girls are also going to the cemetery as well as a matter of fact. The tomb for that fireman is now set. Let's that the funeral for that fireman is going good at the cemetery.

"Here we are at the cemetery" said Sunset Shimmer. "This is where we going to be buried the dead fireman at"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "It sure was sad that he was dead during the snowstorm"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better take our seat now"

"Yes we do, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, the priest is coming to the cemetery as well"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to take their seat and the priest and the hearse arrives at the cemetery.

"Hello, everyone" said the priest. "Welcome to the funeral for the fireman"

"That is sad that my son is gone after the snowstorm took his life away" said his mother.

"Don't be upset, ma'am" said the priest. "Please take your seat now"

"Thank you, sir" said his mother.

"Now, let us begin the funeral" said the priest. "The lord be with you"

"Also with you" said everyone else.

"We are going to repeat it over and over until the casket goes underground" said the priest.

The priest and everyone else and repeat it over and over while the burying the casket. Later, the dirt is now on top and covers it with grass.

"Thank you for attending today's funeral" said the priest. "Come back home safely"

"The funeral is a good one, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Twilight. "He will be missed"

"Yes he will, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We were quiet during the funeral as well"

"We better get home now" said Twilight. "Are you ready to go, girls?"

"Yes, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's go now" said Twilight.

The girls are now leaving to the funeral and heading home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. School

The next morning, Twilight is getting in her bed and brushing her teeth. Then, she put her clothes on and getting ready to have breakfast. She is going to have waffles for breakfast as a matter of fact. Her mom is good at making breakfast as well. Let's hope that Twilight can have her breakfast and goes to school after she eats.

"Twilight, breakfast is ready" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

She went downstairs and took her seat. After breakfast, she went to get her backpack and went with her mom to dropped her off at school. They are also wearing their winter clothes since it's still snow in Canterlot. Over there, Twilight Velvet dropped off Twilight and her mom leaves.

"See you later, mom" said Twilight.

"Bye, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Hi, girls" said Twilight. "It is cold outside today"

"It sure is, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We have to go to our classrooms now.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"They went to their classroom and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "We had an awful snowstorm this week"

"We already stayed home during it" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said the teacher. "We always have to stay home during the snowstorm"

"We know that, teacher" said Twilight. "What should we do today"

"We are having a pop quiz today" said teacher. "I will give it you so you can do it hard"

"Okay, teacher" said Twilight.

The teacher gives the pop quiz to the students and they are doing it. Later, they turned their pop quiz sheets to the teacher and she grades them.

"That was a good pop quiz, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Besides, we always have to choose the correct answer once"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I knew you can count on us"

"I sure can, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's hope that we won't get a bad grade"

"I hope not, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The teacher is continuing grading all the pop quiz sheets. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Pop Quiz

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to take the pop quiz. They already getting ready to take them as a matter of fact. They will make sure that they don't get a terrible grade. They will choose the answers carefully as well. They haven't been school since the snowstorm. Let's hope that the girls will do well on the pop quiz.

"Well, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We are getting ready to have a pop quiz"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Besides, we haven't been to school since the snow came to Canterlot"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "It's still cold and snowy outside right now"

"It is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We better get to our class with our friends"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

At class, they Twilight's friends taking their seat.

"Hi, girls" said Twilight. "We are here back at school"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are going to be good for the quiz, Twilight" said Rarity. "We haven't been here at school since the snow came"

"Yes, Rarity" said Twilight. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Hello, class" said the teacher. "We haven't seen you here until today"

"We sure are, teacher" said Rainbow Dash. "Is today the pop quiz?"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said the teacher. "I have the pop quiz sheets so you can take it"

"Okay, teacher" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now taking a pop quiz. Later, they bring the pop quiz sheets back to their teacher to grade them.

"Good pop quiz for us, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope that we don't get a bad grade"

"I hope not, Rainbow" said Twilight. "In fact, we never get a bad grade at all"

"We did good at our assignments, Twilight" said Applejack.

"We know it, Applejack" said Twilight. "We are also behaving at school as well"

"We do, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The teacher keeps grading the pop quiz sheets. See what happens in the next chapter in this long story.


	36. MLK Day Picnic

The Equestria Girls are going to the MLK day picnic today. They are going to be there in the park and that's where the picnic is going to be at. They are also going to have a lot of activities as a matter of fact. The minister is going to be at the park as well. Let's hope that the MLK picnic day will be a good one.

"Here we are, girls" said Twilight. "The MLK day picnic"

"That's nice to go there, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "There are going to be a few activities"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes the minister now"

The minister has come to the park.

"Hello, everyone. I'm the minister" said the minister. "We like to thank you joining our picnic"

"Anytime, minister" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's only an introduction, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"We now begin our MLK day picnic" said the minister.

The MLK day picnic is now underway and the girls brought out their picnic basket in which it is sandwiches. They are now eating it. The sandwich that they made is BLT, of course.

"The BLT sandwich is really good, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Besides, the BLT is made by my mom"

"I really like the BLT sandwich, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope you like it, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Do you want to play throw the ring in the bottle?"

"Sure, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They went over there and start playing it. A little later, Rainbow Dash has won that game.

"Great game, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We are doing a good time at the party so far"

"We sure are, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "It is the best MLK day picnic ever"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We can come over again someday"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "You are my best friend"

"Thanks, Rainbow" said Twilight.

The girls had a good time at the picnic. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. School Day

The next day, Twilight is now getting dressed and brushing her teeth. She better keeps an eye out on a snowstorm hitting in Canterlot as a matter of fact. Twilight will stay inside the building with her friends during the snowstorm. She is now coming downstairs to have breakfast. After that she brought and her mom dropped her off at Canterlot High.

"Have a great day at school, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight.

Twilight Velvet is now leaving Canterlot High and heading to work. Twilight is talking with her friends by the way.

"Hi, girls" said Twilight. "We had a good day off yesterday"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "That was the best picnic ever"

They saw the snowstorm approaching to Canterlot and the girls are going inside the school.

"The snowstorm is coming now, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are inside the school, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I don't want to stay in the storm"

"Neither do I, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go our classrooms now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight.

Twilight and her friends are now going inside their classrooms.

"We're in our classroom" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Here comes our teacher"

"Welcome back to school, students" said the teacher. "Did you had a good time at the picnic yesterday?"

"Yes, ma'am" said the students.

"That's good, class" said the teacher. "The snowstorm is here now"

"That is why we went inside the school before the storm comes" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said the teacher. "Now, here are the assignments that you'll be working on for today"

"Okay, teacher" said Twilight.

The teacher gives the assignment to the students and they are doing them. A little later, the students gave the assignments back to the teacher and she is grading them.

"That was not a bad assignment today, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure wasn't, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We can relax for a bit"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. A New Homeless Shelter

The Equestria Girls are having a good day at school today. They are getting ready to go home as their parents are going to pick them up. They stayed at school during the snowstorm as a matter of fact. They are going to build a new homeless shelter. Let's hope that can build a brand new homeless shelter for everyone that doesn't have a home.

"That was a great day today, girls" said Twilight. "Did you had a good time today"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That's great, Pinkie" said Twilight. "We better go in front of the school because our parents are coming"

"Okay, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

Outside at Canterlot High, they saw their parents are heading to school to picked up the girls.

"How is school today, Twilight?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"It was good, mom" said Twilight. "We did a pop quiz today"

"What grade did you get?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"An A, mom" said Twilight. "Are we going home now?"

"We sure, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Let's go now"

On their way to home, they saw an old homeless shelter being damaged by the snowstorm and Twilight's mom stopped her mom.

"Look, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "The homeless shelter is completely destroyed by the snowstorm"

"That is very bad, mom" said Twilight. "I better tell my friends to come over here"

"Okay, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

Twilight called all her friends to come to the old homeless shelter. Later, they went over there and saw the damage of it.

"That looks bad, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "What should we do with it?"

"How about we can build a new one" said Twilight.

"That sounds like a great idea, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

The girls are now building a new homeless shelter. A few hours later, the new homeless shelter is now built and ready to opened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I presented to you a brand new homeless shelter!" said Twilight.

The homeless shelter is now opened and the homeless people went in there. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. More Homeless People

The homeless shelter is now being built and already opened. The Equestria Girls are going to find some more homeless people. They are going to take them to the homeless shelter as a matter of fact. They will see if there's a homeless person around Canterlot by the way. Let's hope that the girls can find some more homeless person in Canterlot.

"The homeless shelter is now ready to open, girls" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That is true, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Let's hope that the homeless shelter will be a success"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Applejack. "We will put the homeless people here"

"We sure can, Applejack" said Twilight. "We are getting ready to find some more homeless people"

"Sounds good to me, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We better go find them right now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's go now"

The girls are now leaving the homeless shelter and find some homeless people.

"I wonder where we find a homeless person, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I see a homeless person" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's go talk to him now, girls" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They got off the car and talk to a homeless person.

"Sir, why are you a homeless person" Twilight asked.

"I don't have food and I don't have a house" said the homeless person.

"We better get you to the homeless shelter" said Twilight. "It is already opened"

"Thank you, young lady" said homeless person.

"Anytime, sir" said Twilight.

"Twilight, we have found more of the homeless people" said Applejack.

"That is great, Applejack" said Twilight. "Now, we better them to the homeless shelter"

"You got it, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Come on, girls"

The girls are now taking the homeless people to the homeless shelter.

"Here we are" said Twilight. "The homeless shelter"

"Thank you, girls" said homeless person. "We know we can count on you"

The homeless people are now going inside the shelter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Last Three Homeless People

The girls are now getting ready to find the last three homeless people. They already a few of them and took them to the homeless shelter as a matter of fact. They will look around Canterlot to see if there's more homeless people. The last three homeless people is got to be here somewhere. Let's hope that they found the last three homeless people.

"We have found a lot of homeless people, Twilight" said Applejack.

"We sure did, Applejack" said Twilight. "We are now getting ready to find the last three homeless people"

"We sure can, Applejack" said Twilight. "It's not going to be easy to find them"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We have to look all around Canterlot"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, we have never find the last three homeless people"

"We are doing to do it together, girls" said Twilight. "Are you ready?"

"We sure can, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Okay then" said Twilight. "Let's go now"

The girls are now leaving the homeless shelter and drives around Canterlot. They are looking homeless people somewhere across town. Later, they saw the last three homeless people at the park.

"Girls, I have found the homeless people at the park" said Twilight.

"That's great, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We better them to the homeless shelter"

"You got it, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Three people, we are now taking you to the homeless shelter so you can stay there with the rest of the homeless people"

"Thank you, young lady" said one of the homeless person. "You are very kind"

"Anytime, sir" said Twilight. "Let's go to the homeless shelter now"

The girls are now taking three homeless people to the homeless shelter. Over there, three homeless people are thanking the girls for bringing them to the shelter.

"Girls, thank you for bringing us to the shelter" said one of the homeless person.

"Anytime, sir" said Twilight.

The last three homeless people are going inside the building. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Staying at the Shelter

All the homeless people are now in the shelter. They are going to stay inside when the snowstorm hits Canterlot. The Equestria Girls are also going to be in there as a matter of fact. They will be taking care of allthe homeless people in the shelter. Let's hope that the girls will stay in the shelter with the rest of the homeless people.

"Well, girls" said Twilight. "We are going to stay in the shelter with the homeless people"

"How come, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A snowstorm is about to hit Canterlot" said Twilight. "That is why we have to stay here in the shelter until the snowstorm ends"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I will remember that"

"Thank you, Rainbow" said Twilight. "You are very kind"

"Anytime, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I see a snowstorm now"

"We are safe inside now" said Twilight. "Let's all take care of the homeless people"

"Great idea, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Then, we can leave when the snowstorm is gone"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's go do it"

The girls are now taking care of the homeless people such as give them something to eat, a pack of water and giving them food stamps.

"There we go, girls" said Twilight. "Taking care of the homeless people was a success"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Good thing we didn't give something bad to them" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure didn't, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We would get fired if we do"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I just don't want that to happen"

After a while, the snowstorm has stopped and the girls are free to go home.

"I hope you stay here at the shelter since you don't have a home" said Twilight. "It's been nice to see you here"

"Thanks, young lady" said one of the homeless person.

"Well, we will see you later" said Twilight.

The girls are now leaving the homeless shelter and heading home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Another Snowstorm Ends

After spending at the homeless shelter, the Equestria Girls are getting ready to leave after the snowstorm. They will be going home as well as a matter of fact. The girls did a good job at taking care of the homeless people. They gave some food and water to them. Let's hope that the girls can leave the shelter after the snowstorm.

"Well, girls" said Twilight. "We did a good job at taking care of the homeless people"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like to take care of a homeless person"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We can stay at the homeless shelter until the snowstorm ends" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "It is a good thing that we can take care of homeless people some more"

"That's okay with me, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Then, we can relax for a bit"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "You are a good friend of ours"

"No problem, Pinkie" said Twilight.

They took care of homeless people some more a bit. Later, the girls are now relaxing for a bit.

"That was a hard work, girls" said Twilight. "The snowstorm will be ending soon"

"I have to agree with you, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Taking care of the homeless people is a really important job to us"

"It sure is, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Besides, we have been in the homeless shelter in almost all day"

"We sure are, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We are very patient for the snowstorm to pass by"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Now let's stay in the shelter until the snowstorm ends"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

After a while, the snowstorm has ended and the girls are getting ready to leave the homeless shelter.

"Well, people" said Twilight. "We are getting ready to leave"

"We had a good time to stay here" said Rainbow Dash. "We will see you later"

"Bye, girls" said one of the homeless person.

The girls are now heading home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. A Dead Woman and Her Cat

The Equestria Girls are now going to look around at Canterlot for the aftermath of the snowstorm. They did a good job at taking care of the homeless people as a matter of fact. They will see if there's any death people or damaged buildings by the way. Let's hope that the girls can find dead people or any damaged buildings.

"That was a good job at the homeless shelter, girls" said Twilight.

"It sure was, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Now, let's make sure that if there's no dead people or any damaged buildings" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

While driving around, they saw a dead woman and her cat at an old restaurant.

"Look, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "There is a dead woman and her cat"

"That is sad, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "She might have stuck there during the snowstorm"

"She sure was, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "We can go to her funeral"

"Okay, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

At the cemetery, the girls went there and they took their seats. The priest and everyone is bringing the casket to bury it.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest. "We are burying the lady and her cat"

"And with your spirit" said everyone. "Thank you, god"

"The tomb is set now" said the priest. "We will now bury that woman and her cat"

They are now burying the lady and her cat. Later, the casket went down and the dirt is now on top and covered it with grass. Everyone are now leaving the cemetery.

"That was good funeral for the lady and her cat, girls" said Twilight. "We were being quiet during it as a matter of fact"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "That woman and her cat will be missed"

"They sure will, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Besides, we better go now"

"Okay, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Time to go home"

The Equestria Girls are now leaving the cemetery and heading back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Finding New Jobs

The next day, the Equestria Girls are getting up from their bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They can get ready to give homeless people some jobs as a matter of fact. They went downstairs to have breakfast with their parents. After that, they put their clothes on and went outside. Let's hope that the girls can give the homeless people some jobs.

"Hi, girls" said Twilight. "Ready to give homeless people some jobs"

"I sure do, Twilight' said Rainbow Dash. "We have a lot of jobs to choose here by the way"

"We sure do, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It's going to tough one to find it" said Applejack. "But we know that we can do it"

"We sure can, Applejack" said Twilight. "Now let's start looking some homeless people"

The girls are now driving around Canterlot. Later at the park, they saw a few homeless people sitting down on the bench.

"Look, girls" said Twilight. "I see a lot of homeless people sitting down on the bench"

"Can we talk to them, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure can, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's go ahead and talk to them"

"Hello, sir" said Rainbow Dash. "Why are you a homeless person?"

"We don't have a home and we don't have a job, young lady" said one of the homeless person.

"It's okay, sir" said Twilight. "We have a lot of jobs as a matter of fact"

"Can I come with you?" One of the homeless person asked.

"Sure you can, sir" said Twilight. "Follow us"

They brought the homeless people to find their new jobs and found a good place to work.

"People, this is Canterlot High" said Twilight. "You can ask Celestia to see that if you can work there"

"Okay, Twilight" said one of the homeless person.

The homeless people talks to Celestia and she hired them to work.

"Celestia hired them, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure did, Rainbow" said Twilight.

The homeless people have now got their jobs. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. More Jobs to Find

The Equestria Girls are getting ready to find the next three homeless people some jobs. They already sent them to Canterlot High to work there as a matter of fact. They will be find some other jobs to find so the next three homeless people can work there. Let's hope that the girls can find a few jobs for the next three homeless people.

"Well, girls" said Twilight. "We are now going to find some jobs for the next three people"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Like always, it is nice going to be easy to find them"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Now let's go ahead and find the next three homeless people"

"You got it, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They went to the car and drives around in Canterlot. They saw the next three homeless people outside of the building.

"Here we are now, girls" said Twilight. "We found three homeless people"

"There you are, you three" said Rainbow Dash. "We are wondering if you want to have a new job"

"Yes we can, ma'am" said one of the homeless people. "They are a lot of jobs here in Canterlot"

"It sure is, sir" said Twilight. "We can take you and find one"

"Thank you, ma'am" said one of the homeless person. "We like to find new jobs"

"I'm sure you do" said Twilight.

They put them in the car and find some jobs. The girls have found a job at the library.

"Here we are" said Twilight. "This is the library by the way"

"That is where we can work here, ma'am" said one of the homeless person.

"You sure can, sir" said Twilight. "Asked the librarian so she can hire you"

"Okay, ma'am" said one of the homeless person.

The librarian hired them and they got their jobs at the library.

"Thank you for finding us some jobs, ma'am" said one of the homeless person.

"Anytime, sir" said Twilight. "We better now"

"Bye, ma'am" said one of the homeless person.

The girls are leaving the library. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. A Homeless Woman

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to find the homeless woman a job. They are going to look for the jobs at Canterlot as a matter of fact. There are a lot of jobs to find in Canterlot such as the Sugarcube Corner, the hospital and the pharmacy. Let's hope that the girls will take a homeless woman to get a new job.

"Well, girls" said Twilight. "We are going to find a homeless woman a job"

"We sure can, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "There are a lot of jobs by the way"

"I agree with Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That is true, Pinkie Pie" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, it's not going to easy to find a lot of jobs"

"Let's go ahead a find a homeless woman" said Twilight.

The girls went to the car and drives to the park. Over there, they saw a homeless woman sitting down on the bench.

"I see a homeless woman, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's go ahead and talk to her"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hello, ma'am" said Twilight. "Why are you a homeless person?"

"Because I don't have a home and don't have a job" said a homeless woman.

"That's okay, ma'am" said Twilight. "We can find you one"

"Thank you, Twilight" said a homeless woman. "You are nice of me"

"Anytime, ma'am" said Twilight. "Let's go ahead and find you a job"

The girls went to the car and found a job for that woman.

"Ma'am, we found you a job" said Twilight. "This is Sugarcube Corner"

"Thank you, Twilight" said a homeless woman. "You are very smart"

"No problem, ma'am" said Twilight. "Mrs. Cake can hire you by the way"

She hired that homeless woman and got a job at Sugarcube Corner.

"Well, ma'am" said Twilight. "I hope you will do a good job"

"See you later, girls" said a homeless woman.

The girls went to the car and left Sugarcube Corner. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Another Pop Quiz

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are getting up from their bed and brushing their teeth. They are going to school as they help a lot of homeless people as a matter of fact. After breakfast, the girls went to get dressed, brought their backpacks and heading to Canterlot High. Let's hope that the girls will do well on the pop quiz.

"Time for school, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

Twilight and her mom went to the car and heading to Canterlot High. Over there, her mom dropped her off and going to work.

"See you later, mom" said Twilight.

"Bye, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Hi, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We helped a lot of homeless people yesterday"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Today, we are having a pop quiz"

"I heard about that, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, we will do good on the pop quiz"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Now, let's go to our class with our friends"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

In class, they saw Twilight's friends sat on their seat while Twilight and Rainbow are taking theirs.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Today, we are having a pop quiz"

"Ma'am, I hope it isn't a hard one" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will see, Rainbow" said the teacher. "Now, get out your pencils as I will give the pop quiz to you"

"Okay, ma'am" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now doing it. Later, they brought the pop quiz back to the teacher and start grading them.

"Well, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope we did well on the pop quiz"

"The teacher said we will see, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I am sure that we won't failed on the pop quiz by the way"

"I hope so, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, why don't we relax for a little bit?"

"That is a great idea, Rainbow" said Twilight. "It is important to be relax"

"It is, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now relaxing while the teacher is still grading the pop quiz. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. The Test

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to take a test. They have been studied hard while helping the homeless people as a matter of fact. They have already done their pop quiz after coming back to school from working at the homeless shelter. They will do their test as hard as they could. Let's hope that the girls can work hard on the test.

"We are getting ready to take the test now" said Twilight. "We have studied hard while we help the homeless people"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, I hope we won't fail in the test"

"I hope not, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Here comes our test now"

"We better take out our pencil" said Rainbow Dash.

The teacher gave the test to the students and they are doing it.

"Class, make sure that you don't cheat during the test" said the teacher.

After the test, the students give the test back to the teacher so she can grade them.

"I am sure that we won't fail on the test, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will see, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We are being patient for our test to be graded"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Good thing that we didn't copied the answers"

"We know that, Rainbow" said Twilight. "That is a bad thing to do"

"That is true, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That is right, Pinkie" said Kerry. "I haven't been with you for a while"

"Did you study for the test, Kerry?" Twilight asked.

"I sure did, Twilight" said Kerry. "Here comes the grade now"

They saw that they passed the test.

"Well, we got a good grade today" said Rainbow Dash. "I wonder who had a terrible grade?"

"It's Trixie, Rainbow' said the teacher. "She copied the answers from you"

"She's going to the detention" said Rainbow Dash.

"Trixie, you are going to the detention" said the teacher.

"But teacher, I did a good job" said Trixie.

The teacher took Trixie to the detention. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Test Results

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to see their test result. They have finished their test and gave it to their teacher as a matter of fact. They are going to see if they passed the test or not. They are going to be patient as well. The have worked on their test hard. Let's hope that the girls won't failed the test.

"That test wasn't so easy, girls" said Twilight.

"It sure wasn't, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "But we did do a good job at our test"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I am sure that we won't failed the test" said Twilight. "Besides, we are going to passed the test"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I am so relaxing right now"

"Trust me, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "I don't think that we cheated the test"

"We didn't, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "We would have failed the test if we do"

"Good thing that we didn't cheat" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes our teacher now with our test"

The teacher gives the test to the students and they are looking at their grade.

"Well, we did pass the test" said Rainbow Dash. "That is a good grade by the way"

"You girls, did well on the test today" said the teacher.

"Who failed the test, ma'am?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It is Trixie, Rainbow" said the teacher. "She is one who copied the answers"

"She must have been cheating, ma'am" said Rainbow Dash.

"She is, Rainbow" said the teacher. "I will send her to the detention right now"

"But teacher, I didn't even cheat the test" said Trixie. "I just thought I got a good grade"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But you are going to the detention and that's final" said the teacher.

"Trixie is going to the detention" said Rainbow Dash. "We are not going since we're nice"

"Only Trixie can, Rainbow" said Twilight.

They saw Trixie going to the detention. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. Trixie is Grounded

Trixie is now detention and she is waiting for her mom to come. She is already in trouble from her teacher as a matter of fact. She will never copy answers from the test as well. She is going to be grounded by her mom by the way. Let's hope that Trixie will be grounded by her mom and won't get any desserts.

"Trixie, your mother is coming and she is going to be upset of what you did" said the teacher.

"But, I wasn't cheating, ma'am" said Trixie. "I was just want to know what the answers are"

"It doesn't matter to me, Trixie" said the teacher. "You will be grounded by your mother"

"My mom?" said Trixie. "But, she doesn't ground me at all"

"Not if you cheat the test as in you copied the answers from someone else" said the teacher. "Anyways, here comes your mom"

"Trixie Lulamoon!" yelled her mom. "I heard that you copied the answers from someone else"

"But, mom I just want to see what the answers are" said Trixie.

"I don't care what the answers are" said her mom. "You are grounded for a week which means no dessert"

"Thank you, ma'am" said the teacher. "It is nice to stop here at Canterlot High"

"Anytime" said her mom.

"Trixie is grounded, girls" said Twilight. "She won't be having any desserts for a week"

"I have to agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Anyways, it is time for our lunch" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

At lunch, the girls are having ham sandwich.

"That sandwich looks delicious, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I really like it, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Trixie won't be able to cheat the test again"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "She would have failed the test if she copied the answers"

"Let's hope that won't happened again" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

After lunch, the girls went back to their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Trixie's Bath

Trixie is now at grounded and her mom is going to give her a bath. That is one thing that a parent had to do when his or her child is grounded as a matter of fact. Her mom will be washing her body good and shaves her public hair. Let's that her mom can wash Trixie in the tub.

"Before I give you a bath, I will have to shave off your public hair" said her mom.

"But, mom, I really like my public hair" said Trixie. "I really like my public hair"

"I'm sorry, young lady but I am going to shave it off" said her mom.

She took off Trixie's clothes, brought out the razor, shaved Trixie's public hair from her vagina and throw the public hair in the trash. Then, she turned on the water and put Trixie in the tub.

"I will be right back, Trixie. I am going to get the body wash and a shampoo" said her mom.

"So, did you shave off our daughter's public hair?" Her dad asked.

"I sure did" said her mom. "She is grounded for a week"

"Does this mean that she won't get desserts? Her dad asked.

"That is true" said her mom. "No desserts for Trixie"

"Only two of us will have desserts" said her dad.

"I agree with you' said her mom. "Time to wash Trixie"

She went back to the bathroom and washed Trixie's body part with a body wash and a shampoo. A little later, she took out Trixie from the tub and dries her with a towel.

"You're all clean now, Trixie" said her mom. "Now put your pajamas on and brush your teeth"

"Okay, mom" said Trixie.

She put her pajamas on and brushing her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and heading to bed.

"Good night, Trixie" said her mom. "And you are still grounded for a week"

"I know, mom" said Trixie.

Her mom turns off the lights and leaving Trixie's room as Trixie is falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Public Hair Removed

Next morning. Trixie is now getting up from her bed and brush her teeth. After that, she spits the toothpaste out from her mouth and puts her clothes on. She is going to have her public hair removed with a laser as a matter of fact. Her mom will be taking her there. Let's hope that Trixie won't have public hair anymore.

"Good morning, mom" said Trixie.

"Good morning, Trixie" said her mom. "We are going to take you to get your public hair removed"

"But, mom, I really like my public hair" said Trixie.

"I'm sorry, Trixie, you are going to have to say goodbye to your public hair" said her mom. "In fact, you are still grounded"

"Okay, mom" said Trixie.

"Now, eat your breakfast" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Trixie.

After breakfast, Trixie and her mom went to the car and going to the place where a person removes a public hair with a laser.

"Here we are, Trixie" said her mom. "This is where you remove your public hair"

"But it's going to get hurt" said Trixie.

"You will be good with no public hair" said her mom. "Take your clothes off now"

She takes her clothes off and went to her seat.

"Okay, Trixie, time to get your public hair removed" said a public hair remover.

"But, I like my public hair, sir" said Trixie.

"Sorry, Trixie but your public hair is going to be shaved" said her mom.

The public hair remover removes all of Trixie's public hair with a laser and throws them in a trash.

"Your public hair is now gone, Trixie" said a public hair remover. "You can put your clothes on"

"Thank you, sir" said Trixie.

She put her clothes on and getting ready to leave.

"Remember, Trixie, you are still grounded" said her mom. "Go to your room when we come home"

"Yes, mom" said Trixie.

"Thank you for removing Trixie's public hair" said her mom.

"Anytime, ma'am" said a public hair remover.

Trixie and her mom went to the car and heading back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. Desserts

Trixie is now at home and she is going to be wear a diaper after she lost her public hair. She will be crying like a baby as a matter of fact. Her parents will be going to take care of her as well. Trixie is still grounded by the way. Let's hope that Trixie can cry like a baby.

"We are home now" said her mom. "We are now going to put a diaper on our daughter"

"That is true" said her dad. "I have a diaper and a powder"

They put powder and a diaper on Trixie as she is crying like a baby and brings her to her room.

"That will take of our daughter" said her mom.

"I agree with you" said her dad. "In fact, she is a bad one"

"She sure is" said her mom. "Besides, she won't get any desserts"

"Our little daughter is nice and isn't grounded at all" said her dad.

"She is a little sister of our big daughter who is grounded for a week" said her mom.

"Come on, young lady" said her mom. "We are going to get desserts"

"Okay, mom" said Trixie's little sister. "I am the best behavior of the family"

"You sure are" said her mom. "Besides, we never get upset at you after all"

They went to the kitchen and brought out the ice cream cone and ice cream from the freezer.

"Here is some ice cream for you, my little daughter" said her mom.

"Thanks, mom" said her little sister. "I am the only the child to get dessert since my big sister is grounded"

"We already put her in a diaper and cries like a baby" said her dad.

"She also acts like a baby as well" said her mom.

"I am not a baby, mom" said Trixie's little sister.

"You're not" said her mom. "Now let's enjoy some ice cream"

"Okay, mom" said Trixie's little sister.

After they had desserts, they took a shower and went to bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Diaper Change

Trixie is now going to have her diaper change. She had been wearing all night since she has been grounded as a matter of fact. She will be get a clean diaper as her mom will use a powder. Trixie will still be staying home since she is grounded. Let's hope that Trixie will not go anywhere when she's still grounded.

"Another beautiful morning for us" said her mom. "Except for our daughter who is still grounded"

"We better wake up our little daughter" said her dad. "Only three of us will go out"

"I agree with you" said her dad. "Before we go, we better change a diaper since it smells really bad"

"We sure do" said her mom. "Trixie will be staying at home alone while we are out"

"That is true" said her dad. "We better go to her room to get change"

They went to Trixie's room and took off Trixie's disgusting diaper and throw it in the trash. Then, they put a powder on Trixie's butt and vagina and put a clean diaper on.

"You are now wearing a clean diaper, Trixie" said her mom. "Now we are going to the park and you are not going"

"But, mom, I want to go to the park too" said Trixie.

"Sorry, Trixie, but you have to stay home and that's final" said her mom. "In fact, you are still grounded"

"Mom, my big sister is acting like a baby" said Trixie's little sister.

"That is because she is staying at home alone for she is grounded" said her mom. "Besides, you are not grounded and you can go to the park with us"

"Thanks, mom" said Trixie's little sister. "I better put on my clothes and brush my teeth"

A little later, Trixie's little sister is now dressed and brushed her teeth.

"I'm all dressed, mom" said Trixie's little sister.

"That is good" said her mom. "We better go to the park now"

"See you later, Trixie" said her dad.

Her family left the house and went to the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. More Homeless People to Find

Next morning, Twilight is getting up from her bed and brushed her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush. After that, she puts her clothes on and went downstairs to have breakfast as a matter of fact. Twilight and her friends are getting ready to look for more homeless people to take them to the shelter.

"Good morning, mom" said Twilight.

"Good morning, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"I sure did, mom" said Twilight. "I'm getting ready to find more homeless with my friends"

"Be sure that you take them to the shelter, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight. "I see my friends now"

"Be careful, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight.

She puts her winter clothes on and left the house and saw her friends.

"Morning, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Ready to find more homeless people?"

"I sure am, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Then, we can take them to the homeless shelter by the way"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go find them"

They went to the car and left Twilight's house. At the street, they saw three homeless people outside.

"Look, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Three homeless people are on the street"

"Can we talk to them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

They got out of the car and talks to them.

"Hello, you three" said Twilight. "We are here to take you to the homeless shelter"

"I didn't know there is one here in Canterlot" said one of the homeless people. "But we like to go there"

"That sounds nice of you three" said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's put them in the car" said Applejack.

"Good idea, Applejack" said Twilight.

They brought three homeless people in the car and drives to the homeless shelter.

"Here we are, you three" said Twilight. "You are welcome to live at the homeless shelter"

"Thank you, Twilight" said one of the homeless people.

They wave at the girls and went inside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. A Dead Dog and a Woman Found

The Equestria Girls are now going to find some more dead peoples and their pets. They have already sent more homeless people to the homeless shelter as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye out on some dead people and their pets. They are going to search for them around Canterlot. Let's hope that the girls can find more dead people and their pets.

"We did a good job at dropped off the homeless people, girls" said Twilight.

"I have to agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We worked hard on the homeless shelter, Twilight" said Rarity. "In fact, it is important to take homeless people there"

"I know about that, Rarity" said Twilight. "Let's go home now"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rarity.

On their way home, they saw a dead dog and a woman blocking the road and the car stops.

"Look, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "I see a dead dog and a woman blocking our way"

"That is not good, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "I don't know why they stayed here"

"I don't know either, Twilight" said Kerry. "I am sure that the casket will take that dead dog and a woman away"

"Hi, Kerry" said Twilight. "It is sad that a dog and a woman died"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Kerry. "In fact, I hate when dead people and pets blocking the road"

"Same here, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "They will be missed"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Here comes the casket now"

They saw the hearse stops and brought out the caskets and puts the dead dog and a woman in there and left.

"They are gone now, girls" said Twilight.

"I am really going to miss them, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "We can go now since the road is not blocked anymore"

"Okay, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Let's get in the car"

"We better fasten our seatbelts" said Applejack.

"We know that, Applejack" said Twilight.

They went to the car and heading home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. Even More Jobs to Find

Next morning, Twilight is now getting up from and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste from her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Finally, she went downstairs to have breakfast with her mom. Twilight and her friends are going to find jobs for the homeless people as a matter of fact. Twilight is now finished her breakfast.

"Thank you for making me breakfast, mom" said Twilight.

"You're welcome, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Your friends are here now"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "I'll see you later"

"Bye, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Morning, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Are you ready to find jobs for the homeless people?"

"I sure am, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We have our winter clothes right now"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go now"

The girls went to the car and left Twilight's house.

"I wonder where the homeless people are at, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"I see them, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Outside at the library"

"Can we talk to them?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, we can" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hello, we are wondering if you want to get a new job" said Twilight.

"Twilight, thank goodness you are here" said one of the homeless people. "Yes, we do need to get jobs"

"That is nice of you" said Twilight. "We better take you to our car so we can you some jobs"

"Thank you, Twilight" said one of the homeless people. "You are very nice of us"

"Anytime" said Twilight. "Come on, girls, let's see what we find for the homeless people"

"Good idea, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They put the homeless people in the car and the girls went back in. A little later, they have found a job for the homeless people.

"Here we are, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Crystal Prep"

"That is where the Shadowbolts live" said Twilight. "I'll tell Cadance to hire them"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I'll be waiting"

Twilight took the homeless people inside the school and Cadance hired them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Another Test

The Equestria Girls are going to Canterlot High as they have a test to take. They have already give homeless people some jobs as a matter of fact. The girls will be able to make a good grade on their test. They are getting up from their bed, brushed their teeth and put their clothes on. Let's hope the girls will do well on the test.

"Morning, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We are having a test today"

"I'm sure we studied hard, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"I hope so too, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's see that we can do our test"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Later at Canterlot High, the girls went inside the school and heads to their class.

"Good morning, students" said the teacher. "Today, we are having a test today"

"I'm sure that we will good grade, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"We'll see, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Here comes our test now"

The teacher gave the test to the students and they are doing them.

"Students, you may begin now" said the teacher.

After the test, they gave the test back to the teacher and grades them.

"That test wasn't so bad, Twilight" said Applejack.

"I agree with you, Applejack" said Twilight. "Let's see if we get a good grade or not"

"We are waiting, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "But we work on the test hard"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Here comes the grade for our test"

"Girls, you have just passed the test" said the teacher. "One student has failed the test"

"Who is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Danny White" said the teacher. "We are taking you to detention now"

She took him to the detention.

"He is gone, girls" said Kerry. "I didn't even ace the test"

"Neither do we, Kerry" said Twilight. "Besides, we don't have to get all right"

"Okay, Twilight" said Kerry. "We can rest for a bit"

The girls are now relaxing in class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. A Homeless Man

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to find the homeless man and take him to the shelter. They have been working hard as a matter of fact. The girls know what to do before he takes that homeless to the shelter. They have found a lot of homeless people in Canterlot. Let's hope that the girls can take the homeless man to the shelter.

"That was a good job to take more homeless people to get jobs, Twilight" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Twilight. "We can have been working a lot by the way"

"I know that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can find a homeless man and take him to the shelter"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "Let's go ahead and look for him"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They went to the car and Sunset is driving it.

"I wonder where that homeless man is at, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will see, Sunset" said Twilight.

They saw a homeless man sitting down on a bench.

"There he is, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "He is sitting down on the bench"

"We can talk to him, Sunset" said Twilight.

"That is a great idea, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They stopped and got out of the car.

"Hello, sir" said Twilight. "We are happy that we can take you to the homeless shelter"

"What is a homeless shelter?" The homeless man asked.

"It is a place where all the homeless people lives and stays there" said Twilight.

"I wanna come" said the homeless man.

"You can come with us in our car" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said the homeless man. "I hope I like it"

They went back to the car and takes him to the homeless shelter. Over there, the homeless man got out of the car.

"Thank you, girls for taking me the homeless shelter" said the homeless man.

"Anytime, sir" said Twilight.

The girls are now leaving the homeless shelter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. Third Snowstorm

After dropping off the homeless man at the homeless shelter, the Equestria Girls are getting ready to go back home as the snowstorm is returning. This will be third time that the snowstorm hits Canterlot as a matter of fact. The girls are going to get home before the snowstorm arrives. Let's hope that they can get home in time for the storm.

"That was a great job to bring the homeless man to the homeless shelter, girls" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They snowstorm coming to Canterlot.

"Girls, I see a snowstorm" said Twilight.

"We have to get home now, Twilight" said Applejack.

"Okay, Applejack" said Twilight. "We better get home and fast"

They went to the car and went home as the snowstorm begins.

"We are home just in time, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"The snowstorm just started, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"I am glad that we are home" said Fluttershy. "In fact, snowstorm is scary"

"It is, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "My mom is making hot chocolate right now"

"That is delicious, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We drank one before"

"We did, rainbow" said Twilight. "Besides, we don't want to stay outside when there is a snowstorm"

"You are safe now, girls" said Twilight Velvet.

"Hi, mom" said Twilight. "Are you making hot chocolate right now"

"I sure am, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "It is for you and your friends by the way"

"Thanks, mom" said Twilight. "You are good at making hot chocolate"

"Anytime, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Hot chocolate will be ready soon"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

Her mom brought out the mugs and pour some hot chocolate and marshmallows in there.

"Girls, hot chocolate is ready" said Twilight Velvet.

"Bring it to us, mom" said Twilight.

"I sure will, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Enjoy them"

She brought hot chocolate to the girls and they drank them.

"Hot chocolate is good, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I love hot chocolate" said Twilight.

The girls are now putting the mugs to the kitchen. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. A Cat Found Dead

The Equestria Girls are now going to drive around Canterlot to see what happens after the snowstorm. They will keep an eye on dead people and pets as a matter of fact. They stayed at home when the snowstorm came. The girls enjoyed their hot chocolate after Twilight's mom made them. Let's hope that the girls can find more dead people and animals.

"The snowstorm is over now, girls" said Twilight.

"That's good, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm glad that we stayed at your house during the storm"

"It is nice that you stayed here with me" said Twilight.

"Anytime, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Mom, can we look to see if there's any dead people or pets around?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Put your clothes on now since it is cold outside"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

The girls left Twilight's house and went to the car. Later, they saw a dead cat on the middle of the road.

"Stop the car, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"There is a dead cat blocking our way" said Applejack.

"That looks sad when the cat was alone and died during the snowstorm" said Fluttershy.

"It sure was, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We need to get that cat out of the way"

"We do, Twilight" said Applejack. "In fact, we will call the funeral man for the cat is dead"

"Okay, Applejack" said Twilight.

They saw a cat owner came and crying that her cat died.

"Ma'am, we saw your cat dead and blocking the road" said Applejack. "I was going to call the funeral man you came here"

"I will take care of this, Applejack" said the cat owner. "Thank you for finding him"

"It will be okay, ma'am" said Applejack. "You can call the funeral man"

"I sure can, Applejack" said the cat owner.

"Come on, girls, we better get to the car" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Applejack.

The girls went back to the car and continues driving. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. The Cat's Funeral

The cat was found dead on the road and there will be a funeral for that cat. The Equestria Girls are going to the cemetery for it as a matter of fact. Most people are going to take their seats and they will be quiet during the funeral. The priest is also going to the cemetery as well. Let's hope that the cemetery will be a success.

"Here we are, girls" said Twilight. "The funeral for that dead cat"

"It was sad that the cat was dead during the snowstorm, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

"It sure was, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "It is going to be an interesting funeral for us"

"It will be, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Come on, girls" said Twilight. "Let's go find our seats"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They took their seats and saw the priest and the funeral man entering the cemetery.

"Here we are, sir" said the priest. "This is where we buried that dead cat"

"I know it" said the funeral man. "We will bury him when the casket goes down"

"All right, sir" said the priest.

The funeral starts as the priest comes.

"Hello and thank you for attending today's funeral" said the priest. "We are going to bury the cat who was dead on the road during the snowstorm"

"Thanks, god" said everyone.

"Now let's start the funeral" said the priest. "Our thoughts and prayer for the cat"

As the priest continues praying, the casket is going down and they are start burying it. A little later, the dirt is now on top and covers it with grass.

"That cat is now buried, girls" said Twilight.

"He will be missed, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "The funeral was good today"

"Yes, it is, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We can go home now since everyone are leaving the cemetery"

"Okay, Twilight" said Applejack. "We put on our seat belts"

"That is true, Applejack" said Twilight.

The girls got in the car and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Building a Snowman

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now waking up in their bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts their toothbrush away. They are going to go have fun outside in the snow as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the Equestria Girls will have fun outside.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "They are a lot of snow outside"

"I know, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Can I go outside with my friends after breakfast?"

"Sure, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer puts her winter clothes and going outside with her friends.

"Be careful now, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Ready to have fun in the snow?"

"I sure am, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go now"

They went to the big hill as Sunset's friends are going to slide down with the sled.

"So, Twilight, everything is going back to normal" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Twilight. "The snow will be melting soon"

"Anyways, can we build a snowman?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Sure, Sunset" said Twilight. "First, we are going to make three snowballs"

They rolled a snowball and made it big.

"Next, we will do a medium size of the snowball in which it is a body of the snowman" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They rolled a medium snowball and puts it on top of the big snowball.

"Now we need to do is to make a little snowball" said Twilight. "It is the head for the snowman"

"After that, we will get the sticks for his hands, a carrot for his nose, buttons for his eyes and rocks for his mouth"

They did the rest and the snowman has been built.

"Come check it out, girls" said Twilight. "We just made a snowman"

"That snowman looks good, Twilight" said Applejack.

The girls are now looking at the snowman. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. Another Homeless Woman

The Equestria Girls are having fun in the snow. Twilight and Sunset Shimmer made a snowman and their friends like it. They are getting ready to find a homeless woman as a matter of fact. They will take her to the homeless shelter with the rest of the homeless people. Let's hope that the girls will find the homeless woman.

"That was a good day in the snow, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are getting ready to find the homeless woman"

"That is true, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Come on, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go to the car"

They went to the car and starts driving.

"I wonder where that homeless woman is at?" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, we are good at searching homeless people"

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"I see a homeless woman" said Fluttershy.

"Where did you see her, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"She is sitting down on the bench" said Fluttershy. "Can we talk to her?"

"Sure, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

Sunset stops the car and the girls got out of it.

"Hello, ma'am" said Twilight. "We are here to take you to the homeless shelter"

"What is the homeless shelter?" The homeless woman asked.

"It is a place where the rest of the homeless people lives" said Twilight.

"Can I go?" The homeless woman asked.

"Sure, ma'am" said Twilight. "You can have a seat"

"Thank you, girls" said the homeless woman.

"No problem, ma'am" said Twilight.

They brought her to the car and left. At the homeless shelter, the girls arrived there and dropped off the homeless woman.

"Thank you for taking me to the homeless shelter, girls" said the homeless woman.

"No problem, ma'am" said Twilight. "We better go now"

"See you later, girls" said the homeless woman. "You'll be careful now"

"We will, ma'am" said Twilight.

The girls went to the car and left the homeless shelter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Fourth Snowstorm

The Equestria Girls have found a lot of homeless people. There will be another snowstorm as a matter of fact. They already saw a lot of snowstorm hits Canterlot. The girls didn't want to stay outside during the storm. They will be coming home before the storm arrives. Let's hope that the girls will be heading home before the snowstorm comes.

"That was a hard work for us, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Snowstorm is a bad storm, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I don't want to be outside during the storm" said Fluttershy.

"Me either, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we better him before the storm comes"

"Okay, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

The girls went to the car and driving back home.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Back home before the storm"

"Just in time, Sunset" said Twilight. "The snowstorm is here now"

"We will stay inside until the snowstorm is over, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "In the meantime, why don't have hot chocolate"

"It is good for us during winter" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Twilight. "My mom is making some by the way"

"It is a bad storm for us, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will be having a good drink for us today" said Rainbow Dash. "Hot chocolate looks delicious"

"We can have one today, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "They will be ready soon"

"I hope so, Pinkie" said Twilight. "We had a lot of snowstorms in Canterlot"

"We already had fun in the snow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes the hot chocolate now"

The girls brought a cup of hot chocolate and they drank them.

"Thank you for making hot chocolate for us, mom" said Twilight.

"No problem, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Be sure to stay inside the house during the snowstorm"

"We sure will, mom" said Twilight.

The girls are staying inside the house until the snowstorm ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. A Dead Bird

Sunset Shimmer and her friends have stayed inside the house after a massive snowstorm. They will look around Canterlot to see if there's any more deaths as a matter of fact. A snowstorm was a bad storm of course. The girls have a good warm drink as they have hot chocolate. Let's hope that the girls will find more deaths after the storm.

"We had a terrible storm yesterday, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Good thing that we came home before the storm arrives" said Fluttershy.

"That is true, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is not safe to stay outside during the storm"

"Now that the storm is over, can we look to see if there's any more deaths in Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we better put our jackets on since it's cold outside"

"Be careful now, girls" said Twilight Velvet. "The road might be slippery"

"We sure will, mom" said Twilight.

The girls left home and went outside. Later, they went to the park to see if there's any damage there.

"Girls, do you see any more damage?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I can see a bird nest being destroyed" said Applejack.

"Look, the bird is dead" said Fluttershy.

"That is sad, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "The bird was trapped during the snowstorm"

"That bird will be missed" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "The funeral man will take care of that bird"

They saw him arrived at the park and brought the dead bird.

"So, ladies, is this a dead bird?" The funereal man asked.

"Yes, it is, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right, then" said the funeral man. "I will bury him in the cemetery"

The funeral man took the dead bird away and left the park.

"He is gone now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We better go now, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls are now leaving the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. Global Cooling

The Equestria Girls are watching TV right now after a snowstorm hits Canterlot a few days ago. The Earth will be going global cooling as a matter of fact. Canterlot had a lot of snow of course. The girls will be watching the news about the Earth will go global cooling. Let's hope that the girls will watch the news about global cooling.

"We had a snowstorm last week, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I am glad that we went home in time during the snowstorm" said Fluttershy.

"We sure did, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, snowstorm is a bad storm"

"It sure was, Sunset" said Twilight. "Let's see what's on TV"

She turns on TV and changing the channels.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I'm looking for a channel about global cooling" said Twilight.

"Is that why we are getting cold weather in Canterlot?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Exactly, Sunset" said Twilight. "It will be on shortly"

"Okay. Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "You are nice"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight.

She saw a channel about global cooling.

"Looks like I found it, girls" said Twilight.

"What channel is that, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's the news, Rainbow" said Twilight. "They are going to talk about global cooling"

"Today, the temperature is dropping, and the Earth began to cool" said the anchorman.

"Twilight, what is global cooling?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Global cooling was a conjecture during the 1970s of imminent cooling of the Earth's surface and atmosphere culminating in a period of extensive glaciation" said Twilight. "At the time, some papers in the scientific literature did explore this hypothesis, but a larger number of papers were published on the topic of global warming due to greenhouse gas emissions"

"Now I remember what global cooling is, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I am glad you remembered, Rainbow" said Twilight. "It is cold outside today"

The girls remembered what global cooling is. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	68. Al Gore on TV

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will see Al Gore on TV as a matter of fact. He wanted to have global warming of course. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will see Al Gore.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That is delicious, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be down there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like eating waffles for breakfast" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, the girls saw Al Gore appearing on TV.

"Look who is here, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Why is he on TV, Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"I have no clue, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I am going to have global warming soon" said Al on TV.

"He can't have that" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I want the snow to melt and Santa to die" said Al on TV.

"We don't want that to happen, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No, we don't, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Al Gore is on TV"

"What is he doing on TV?" Kerry asked.

"He is doing a public service announcement about global warming" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Did he want Santa to die?" Kerry asked.

"He sure does, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want Christmas to be canceled"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer turns off the TV after Al Gore's public service announcement was finished. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. Raking the Leaves

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be raking the leaves as a matter of fact. The leaves have been fallen from the tree of course. Let's hope Sunset Shimmer and her friends will rake the leaves.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like waffles for breakfast?"

"Can you call your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having waffles" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Let's go outside, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went outside and saw the leaves all over.

"The leaves are all over, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I saw that, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "It might have been falling during the autumn season"

"What should we do with the leaves?" Twilight asked.

"We can rake them, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good idea, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer got the rake and began raking the leaves.

"There are leaves everywhere" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We just need to clear the path without stepping them"

"Alright, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer raking all the leaves and put the rake away.

"All done now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That looks perfect, Sunset" said Twilight. "That was a lot of work"

Sunset Shimmer did a good job at raking the leaves. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. More Snowstorm

Sunset Shimmer and her friends have done finished raking the leaves. They will go back inside as a matter of fact. The snowstorm will arrive in Canterlot of course. The girls didn't want to get trapped in the snow. They will try to go inside before the snowstorm arrives. Let's hope that the girls will go home in time for the snowstorm.

"We did a good job at raking the leaves, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That was lot of work for us, Sunset" said Applejack.

"I know that, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the leaves were falling from the tree"

"There were a lot of leaves, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"We better go inside now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"How come, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"Because a snowstorm is about to come" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Snowstorm is a bad one" said Applejack.

"Good thing we have our winter clothes on" said Rainbow Dash.

"We better hurry now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Alright, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went inside, and Sunset closes the door in time.

"We got inside just in time" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The snowstorm has begun" said Twilight.

"How was raking the leaves, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "We just went inside on time"

"I know, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "The snowstorm looks pretty bad outside"

"Good thing that we didn't get trapped in the snow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We didn't, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We will stay inside until the snowstorm has ended"

"Alright, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Mom is making hot chocolate right now"

"I like having hot chocolate" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Rainbow Dash.

"It will be ready soon" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Alright, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "That is nice of her making it"

"Here comes our hot chocolate now" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her mom came with the hot chocolate and the girls drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Math Test

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready to do their math test. They have been studying for that test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are having a math test today"

"I heard about that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have studied for the math test"

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get to class now, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to be late for class"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Twilight.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on them.

"Start working on your math test, students" said the teacher.

Later, the girls turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, girls?" The teacher.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"You're welcome" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back to their seats.

"That was a good test, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Twilight.

The girls are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
